


Rebels and Mercs

by CatherineS



Category: Blake's 7, The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-03-01
Updated: 1996-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineS/pseuds/CatherineS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This medium length slash story is an a/u crossover where one of Blake's rebel followers happens to be Bodie from The Professionals. Actually he's Blake's bodyguard probably in a B7 a/u fourth season. Blake and Bodie have been shot down during a federation attack, and the spacecraft has crashed on a planet. Prequel to	Echoes of Remembrances by D. Ramsey in the fanzine No Holds Barred 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebels and Mercs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Echoes of Remembrances](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7157) by D. Ramsey. 



Blake leaned back in his flight chair with a sigh. They'd visited Avalon's base, discussed several possible plans to deal with Federation forces and the Pylene problem, as well as picking up the computer parts Deva had insisted were necessary for the new base on Gauda Prime. A few more hours and they would be back at base. The viewscreen displayed a peaceful expanse of stars and Blake glanced at his companions.

His pilot, Jeffa, was one of the rebellion's best. Short and very slim, he was temperamental, quick to pick a fight, but intensely devoted to the cause. He had been born on Talzar, an agricultural world, originally colonized by Earthers who had refused to live inside the Domes. They had left Earth and, over time, turned Tylar into a thriving society, a productive world. Blake watched Jeffa run through a series of routine in-flight checks. Thriving until the Federation sent out a mineral exploration team. Turned out Talar had some very uncommon ore deposits. Uncommon and useful in mutoid adaption. When the farmers refused to give up their land, they were killed and the planet joined the Federation by force. Jeffa's family had died in the fighting, with the exception of Jeffa and one sister. They, and many other refugees, banded together to form a small resistance force. It was Avalon who offered to help them and who accepted Jeffa into her group when she discovered his piloting skills. After Jenna's death, Avalon had sent him to Blake, simply saying that she had a fly-boy who needed a job. Though he could never replace Jenna, and Blake had resented him at first, he was the best flyer he had and Blake trusted in his ability and his loyalty. His other companion however...

Bodie was an entirely different matter. Blake never felt as if he really understood the mercenary that had been recruited into their ranks. Deva had been particularly keen on him, suggesting him as a "bodyguard" for Blake. Blake had laughed at the idea but now Bodie was an almost constant presence at his side. He was a good military strategist though he rarely, if ever, volunteered information. He was a great fighter, hand-to-hand or with any firearm. But his motivations were a mystery. At times, Blake suspected Deva of paying him! They knew little to nothing about his personal history. He was 30 years old, was born on a non-Federated world and that was that.

But despite the mystery or perhaps because of it, Blake admitted wryly, he liked the man. As tall as Blake, with close-cropped dark hair, milky white skin, and shocking blue eyes, he was a striking figure. Not to mention a dangerous one, Blake reminded himself. He had watched Bodie kill, coolly and efficiently. Not as if he enjoyed it but as if it was a job that had to be done. Like someone else he knew.

Blake shied away from those memories. Bodie had lighthearted moments too. Joking around with the other rebels, flirting with Avalon and Deva. He had a wicked sense of humour. He was also a good friend.

"Blake."

He looked up. Bodie was watching him, a touch of concern in the dark, blue eyes, an eyebrow lifted. Blake smiled and shook his head.

"I'm fine, Bodie. Don't fuss. That's Deva's job."

"Too right," Bodie replied with a grin, settling back in his chair. "It's his vocation in life."

"So what's yours then?"

Bodie watched as Bodie's expression blanked. Not a good question to ask obviously. Eyes that flashed with a moment's pain closed. When they opened, they were empty of all emotion.

"Killer for hire; it's what I do best."

His question had unintentionally hurt the other man, that was obvious. Some part of Bodie's past...who had he been before Bodie the mercenary? Wishing he could do something, Blake started to speak.

"Bodie, I..."

"Trouble!"

Blake turned his attention to Jeffa.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Federation and lots of them." Jeffa indicated the flight display. Eight ships were closing in on them fast.

"I don't much care for those odds." Bodie spoke quietly, activating the weapons controls at his station.

"Me neither," Jeffa retorted. "Any chance of support from base?"

"No." Blake stared thoughtfully at the screen. "That might give away the base location. Even if we destroyed their ships, they might get a message back to Command Headquarters. We're on our own."

"Wonderful." Bodie was focused on the display and his controls, ready to fire as soon as the enemy was within range. Blake's mind raced through the possibilities. They couldn't outrun them all but...

"Jeffa." The pilot's attention flicked towards Blake. "Can we reach that planet," Blake pointed, "before they reach us?"

"yes."

"Do it."

Blake glanced over at Bodie, registering the other man's faint smile, before concentrating again on their enemies.

"It might work, but I doubt it." Bodie's voice was tightly controlled.

"Here we go." The ship lurched as Jeffa drove down close to the planet, trying to use it as a partial shield.

The ship shuddered as Bodie fired the blasters. One Fed ship was hit, exploding, damaging the one closest to it as well.

"Nice shooting."

"Just keep flying." Bodie shot back as Blake felt the ship jerk.

"Power down twenty per cent, that was a little too close, Jeffa." Blake checked over their systems. "Damage to the left drive engine."

Another blast rocked them s Bodie returned fire and Jeffa tried desperately to manoeuvre. Bodie got one more before they took a direct hit. Flames burst from the navigation console. Blake grabbed for the flame retardant foam but the damage was done.

"Flight control?"

"Minimal." Jeffa paused as Bodie continued to return fire. "I'm not sure I can keep us up never mind out of their firing range."

"Can we land?"

"We'll be trapped," Bodie reminded them.

"Perhaps, but it's a big planet and we're dead or captured if we stay here."

Bodie simply nodded and returned his attention to his weapons.

"Jeffa?"

"I'll try. Bodie?"

"Yeah."

"Try and keep them back for a bit. I'd prefer to land intact."

"You bet, mate."

Jeffa brought the ship closer to the planet, edging it into a controlled descent. The ship continued to rock with enemy fire, despite Bodie's efforts, until they took a tremendous blast. Bodie was thrown from his station, slamming into a bulkhead before grabbing the back of Blake's chair.

"That's it. We're going down now." Jeffa's face was fierce with concentration. "Get back in your seat, Bodie, and hang on!"

Blake swallowed hard as the ship lurched repeatedly, controls unresponsive as she plunged towards the planet surface. Trees and mountain ranges were visible in the viewscreen, rushing toward them. There was a horrible impact, metal tearing, heat, a flash of tremendous pain, and darkness.

~ ~ ~

Blake woke slowly. His head throbbed and his throat was sore and dry. Cautiously opening his eyes, he squinted at the unexpected brightness. Sunlight was streaming through the ruptured ceiling of the ship. The impact had split her in two. The ship...Bodie and Jeffa!"

Sitting up, his vision swam and Blake put out a hand to steady himself. He touched something soft and sticky.

It was Jeffa. Edging closer, Blake pressed a hand to the other man's throat. No pulse, his skin was already cold. Regret tugged at his heart. Jeffa was so young. But where was Bodie?

There, just past his feet, the mercenary lay in a crumpled heap. Icy dread clutching his chest, Blake crawled over, hands reaching. Bodie was barely warm to the touch but there was a reassuringly strong pulse beating under Blake's fingers. A mix of relief and concern poured over him. How badly was Bodie injured?

Very gently, he turned the other man onto his back, hands running up and down arms and legs. Nothing seemed to be broken. Slipping a hand up into the cropped hair, it came away sticky with blood. A head injury, still bleeding sluggishly, seemed to be the only one. But he had lost a lot of blood, skin far too white, even more so in comparison to the dark red that stained his temple.

"Water and supplies," Blake muttered, yanking off his vest and pillowing Bodie's head upon it. Gingerly, he stood up, waited for the world to stop spinning, and walked over to one of the storage compartments, wrenching it open. He pulled out thermal blankets, water, food concentrates, and the medical kit. They couldn't stay here but he wanted to clean Bodie up first before waking him. Serious infection would be the last thing they needed right now. Taking a quick drink, he dampened a small cloth and knelt, pressing it lightly to the blood clotted injury. Bodie stirred at the cool touch and moaned.

"It's all right." Blake let his other hand rest against Bodie's chest. "The ship crashed and you were hurt." Bodie's eyes remained closed.

"Jeffa?"

"He didn't make it." Blake watched as Bodie's jaw clenched and then, suddenly, all the tension drained away and the eyes opened. So blue, Blake felt like he was drowning in them. There was a wealth of pain in them. Physical or emotional? Blake suspected both?

"You?"

"Headache," Blake replied, pouring more water onto the cloth before offering the bottle to Bodie.

"Thanks."

Blake watched as Bodie swallowed, removing the last of the blood just as Bodie finished the water.

"Better?" Bodie nodded, wincing at the pain of the movement. "This is going to hurt." Blake pressed an antiseptic pad to Bodie's head. The other man gritted his teeth but made no sound. Blake didn't comment but placed a small bandage over the site.

"We're going to have to get moving," Blake finally said.

Bodie nodded and staggered to his feet, pushing away Blake's offer of assistance. "Any idea where we're headed?"

Bodie sounded stronger now that he was on his feet but Blake could guess how much blood he'd lost. They wouldn't be able to go far today. Blake stared out at the nearby mountains. The ship sent out an automatic distress. Base would know the ship crashed but they'd need to take a communications pack too and Bodie wouldn't be up to carrying much yet. The mountains would be their best bet. A cave or some other place to shelter during the night. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any dangerous wildlife. But they did have their guns.

"Those mountains." Bodie turned to look. "We'll stay there until we're sure the Federation forces are gone. Then we'll let base know where we are."

"Or we'll try anyway," Bodie muttered, reaching for the heaviest pack. Blake grabbed it first and handed the other to Bodie. Bodie glared back but let it go, following Blake out of the ruins of the ship and into the forest. Bodie glanced back once and Blake saw his gaze focused on Jeffa's body. When they were sure it was safe, they'd come back and bury him, Blake promised himself.

"Come on."

~ ~ ~

Hours later, Blake was exhausted and didn't even want to think about how the other man must feel. Bodie had never complained but Blake could see he was ready to drop.

They had traveled a fair distance through thick forest and while the temperature had been warm enough while they were walking, it was cooling off quickly now that the sun was starting to set. They needed to find a stop where they would be covered in case it rained and be able to defend themselves if necessary. Blake turned back to his companion.

Bodie was scanning the rocky ground that surrounded them. The forest had thinned out to scrub as they had continued into the mountains and there were several overhangs that looked promising. Blake watched as Bodie checked out one, shook his head, and moved on to the next. That one brought a tiny smile to Bodie's lips. He waved Blake over and Blake was again struck by how bad the other man looked.

His skin was almost waxen, all colour drained away, making his eyes an even more striking contrast. As soon as they were inside the cave, Blake gestured for him to rest.

"Sit down before you fall down."

Bodie ignored him, unpacking the food and water, spreading one of the blankets across the cave floor.

"Hungry?" Bodie pulled out several packages and Blake took one, sitting down beside him. He tucked into his food very aware that though Bodie attempted to eat, he obviously had no appetite, leaving most of the his packet untouched. Bodie never left any food. He ate more food than anyone else at base. Rummaging through the pack, Blake pulled out a small bar of chocolate and offered it to his companion. It drew a smile but a shake of the head, followed by a grimace of pain. Blake frowned as Bodie drew up his knees and rested his head against them. He was obviously hurting badly, shivers making him tremble every few minutes. Blake picked up the other blanket and wrapped it around Bodie's shoulders.

"Sorry," Bodie whispered.

"It's not your fault you were hurt," Blake protested.

"Supposed to take care of you, not the other way around," Bodie said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, Bodie, it doesn't matter. You're here and we're both alive." Blake looked deep into Bodie's eyes.

"Matters to me." Bodie's voice was beginning to slur with sleep. Blake intended to take the first watch anyway. Bodie was in no condition to handle it.

"Sleep," Blake urged. "I'll wake you up when I get tired."

Bodie simply nodded and curled up in a ball. He was tired.

Blake watched for a moment, until he was sure Bodie was sleeping peacefully, and then returned his attention to their surroundings. He didn't think there were any predators around but he didn't fancy finding out unexpectedly that there were. From the edge of the overhang, he could see the general area where they had crashed. There were no signs of Federation activity. Maybe they assumed that we all died, Blake mused. Or they're waiting for morning to check.

Blake sighed, resting his back against the cool rock wall where he could watch his companion as well as the outside. It was going to be a long night.

~ ~ ~

Blake woke with a jerk, hand going to his aching neck. He thought he'd heard a noise. Alarmed, he looked over at Bodie and saw that his sleep was anything but peaceful now. The mercenary was moaning and struggling, caught in the grip of some nightmare, Blake assumed.

"Bodie?" No response. He must be still deeply asleep. Blake checked outside and then stepped to Bodie's side, kneeling beside him.

Sweat sheened the pale skin, which was cool to the touch. His face was contorted with pain, limbs struggling against the blanket which had become twisted around him during the night. The bandage was still holding at least. Blake reached out, resting a hand against Bodie's forehead, feeling for a fever.

"Ray?" Bodie gasped out, eyes still closed, still locked in whatever world caused him to struggle so.

"It's all right. You're safe." Soothingly, Blake stroked his hand across the broad forehead, brushing his fingers against Bodie's cheek. One of Bodie's hands latched into his curls, pulling him down closer, head almost on Bodie's chest.

"Can't die, Ray. Won't let you."

Tears were slipping from beneath the clenched lids. Blake wondered, Who was Ray? He slipped one arm round Bodie, pulling him in against his own chest, hoping the contact would help to calm him. It seemed to, Bodie snuggling closer, pressing his face into Blake's neck. Blake sighed and wrapped both arms round Bodie's back.

"Love you, Sunshine," Bodie mumbled into Blake's curls. Blake shivered. A part of him wished that were true. That Bodie did love him and not the phantom that apparently haunted him. Bodie was so beautiful, strong and powerful but with a tenderness that slipped out when he didn't think anyone was watching. Blake had seen him playing with the few children on the base. He was always careful with them. Like he is with me, Blake thought. Protecting... Ray must have died. Else why would Bodie have left him?

Blake readjusted the blanket and reclaimed his hold on the other man. If they were going to be stuck here for a while, he should be able to find answers to his questions. A day or two and Bodie would be better. The injury was relatively minor and once he'd recovered from the blood loss, Bodie would be fine. A smile touched Blake's lips as he let himself imagine what Bodie would be like as a lover. Powerful, tender, dangerous, and gentle...

Drifting off, it seemed to Blake that he woke almost immediately. But it was no longer dark. The sun was up and the chill in the air was dissipating. He looked down at the man in his arms. Bodie was still sleeping, dark lashes resting against pale cheeks. Blake eased the other man away, making sure the blanket still covered him, and set about making breakfast. There was a small container for heating water so Blake made coffee and broke out another pack of concentrates. They had passed a small river on the way last night. Blake felt sticky. If Bodie felt up to it, the could go down and wash up after eating.

A yawn attracted Blake's attention. The mercenary was awake now, one hand scrubbing at his hair before gingerly examining his bandage. Blake had to admit he looked better, more alert, despite his pallor and the dark circles under his eyes.

"Hungry?"

"Ravenous."

Blake collected a packet and coffee but Bodie was at his side before he could rise to bring it over.

"Thanks. I feel much better." There was a teasing smile lifting the corners of Bodie's mouth so Blake simply handed over the food and drink and picked up his own. Bodie certainly appeared ravenous, devouring his meal in true Bodie style before eyeing the chocolate bar that was still sitting in the pack. Blake rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead."

Bodie picked it up with a look of bliss, savouring the first bite slowly. He offered a piece to Blake who accepted it with a smile. It was good but Bodie obviously appreciated it far more than he. Standing at the cave entrance, Blake let his gaze drift out over the mountainside beneath them. Still no movement near the wreckage.

"No visitors?" Blake started. Bodie had crept up silently beside him and was now looking out as well.

"No. Give it a few hours and we'll set up the communications station." Bodie nodded.

"Headache gone?"

"Since last night."

Bodie looked uneasy and glanced away. "You didn't wake me up for my watch."

"No. You didn't sleep very well for a while. You can keep extra watch tonight."

Sharp blue eyes met his. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Blake replied warmly. "Bodie?"

"Hmm?" Bodie had already turned to the pack, rummaging for more chocolate. Blake shook his head.

"Who's Ray?"

Bodie froze in his explorations, body stiffening before he stood up. "Why?"

Blake felt himself flush slightly. "You called for him. And then called me by his name."

Bodie's face paled except for two pink patches high up on his cheekbones. "He was a very close friend."

Blake stepped closer. "Was?"

"He died." Bodie's voice was cold, as if he'd spent all his emotions and had nothing left. But Blake had seen him differently last night.

"You loved him." It wasn't a question and Bodie's eyes widened in a mix of anger and surprise.

"Does it matter?" His voice was bitter, making Blake's heart ache.

"I think it does. To you I think it matters a great deal." Bodie's jaw clenched and he turned away.

"Yes, I loved him. He died, five years ago when our ship crashed during a firefight." The dark head bowed. "He was badly burned in the crash. I couldn't save him."

"It wasn't your fault."

"No?" Bodie lifted his head, letting Blake see the anguish in his eyes. "He was my lover, my partner, my responsibility." Bodie paused, taking a deep breath. "I lived and he died. I should have been able to protect him!" Bodie spun away, walking to the other side of the cave, leaning into the cold stone.

Blake watched him with concern. Bodie had to stop blaming himself.

"Was Ray a mercenary too, then?" The dark head shook.

"No, I became a merc after." Bodie paused. "Ray fought for causes. Like someone else I know." Blake felt an insidious warmth curl through his stomach at the words. They were spoken with affection--for himself as well as Ray? Blake took a stab in the dark.

"Ray wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"How would you know? Ray was a vengeful little bastard."

"He loved you." Bodie nodded once, face very tight.

"Then he wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. I wouldn't." Some of the tension drained from Body's expression.

"No, you wouldn't." Bodie came closer, fingers brushing Blake's curls. "But I still would. You're my responsibility, Blake. You could have died."

"I didn't."

"Jeffa did." Bodie frowned as Blake closed his eyes at the memory.

"I'm sorry," Bodie said softly. Blake looked up as Bodie's hand patted his shoulder. "Sorry that his death hurts you but I'm very happy that it wasn't you." The unspoken, I couldn't go through that again, hung between them.

"Bodie," Blake said helplessly, caught up in both their emotions. Too new, too intense, he didn't want to ignore them. He reached out and Bodie was pressed against him. Strong hands tangled in his hair, pulling his mouth down for a kiss. Bodie's lips were soft beneath his, opening, tongue teasing, coaxing him inside to explore the delicate inner surface. Gasping, he broke away, burying his face in Bodie's shoulder.

"I need you," Blake whispered as Bodie took his lips once more. This time it was Blake who invited Bodie inside, sucking at the invading tongue, letting it trace over his teeth. Pulling back, Bodie nipped and sucked at his lower lip, fingers twining through his curls, tugging, an enticing little pain.

Blake caressed Bodie's short pelt of hair, massaged at the back of his neck, and let his hands drift lower, cupping the muscular buttocks, pulling Bodie hard against him. He was rewarded with a moan and wriggle, Bodie driving himself against Blake's groin.

"Ah, slow down," Blake pleaded. He needed to feel Bodie's skin on his, needed the intimacy of such vulnerability. Bodie stepped back, pulling off his own shirt and starting on his pants. Blake started in on his too, removing shirt, boots and pants before checking on Bodie's progress. When he did, his eyes widened in pleasure.

He had never seen Bodie naked before. Smooth-skinned, Bodie had less body hair than Blake himself. What hair he did have was almost black, thickly curling round his genitals. Gaze drifting back to Bodie's face, he was met with an inquiring eyebrow.

"Will I do?" Bodie was holding out his hand. Blake took it and pulled Bodie against him.

"You're perfect." Bodie frowned slightly and Blake leaned in to kiss it away. His hands traced over the muscular body, feeling Bodie tremble and press closer with a pleased murmur.

Suddenly, Blake found himself on the cave floor, blanket beneath and Bodie above. The blue eyes twinkled, the dark head descended, and Blake felt Bodie's lips caress a nipple. A tongue slipped out to flick and Blake moaned softly. The other nipple was not long neglected, Bodie's fingers rubbing and pulling until Blake was twisting beneath him.

"Shush." Bodie trailed his lips lower, tongue dipping into Blake's navel before reaching his cock. Blake squirmed at the sensations and then his cock was engulfed in a hot mouth. Bodie's tongue teased round the head, pressed it against his inner cheek. It was too much, too fast.

"Bodie, stop!" Blake pleaded and Bodie raised his head.

"What's wrong?" Puzzlement filled his face.

Blake stroked Bodie's face. "It seems a bit one-sided to me."

Bodie smiled and nodded, flopping onto his back, arms and legs sprawled out. He was completely vulnerable in that moment and Blake felt a thrill deep in his chest. This was what he wanted, what he had always wanted. Fingers stroking the silky skin of Bodie's chest, he licked and kissed all he could reach. Kneeling between his lover's legs, he pressed them further apart. Bodie's face showed no trepidation, only anguished anticipation. Briefly, Blake reached up, tracing the outline of Bodie's soft lips. They opened, tongue darting out to lick at his fingers. Blake pressed in and Bodie sucked until Blake pulled his fingers free with a shiver. Teasingly, Blake licked at the tip of Bodie's cock, tongue probing for the taste of him. He rested one hand on Bodie's hip, the other slipped down to caress his balls, to stroke the satiny skin behind them.

"So good," Bodie moaned, squirming as Blake sucked him in while pressing one finger to the entrance of his body. Blake tasted salt, felt his own cock leaking its excitement. It knew what it wanted and so did Blake. A finger seemed acceptable and Bodie had loved a man... "Bodie?"

"Yes, love." Bodie was starting to pant and Blake thrilled to the words. Gently, he pressed in with his finger. Bodie's eyes closed, his tongue tracing his own lip. And then, Bodie's hips pressed back against his finger. Acceptance, though Blake was not completely assured.

"Are you sure?" The hand resting on Bodie's hip reached up to caress his cheek, thumb tracing his lips.

The blue eyes opened wide. "Not likely to make that kind of mistake, am I? Go on. I want you inside me."

Blake groaned. Gently, he turned Bodie onto his hands and knees. Lubricant, he needed...ah, the medical kit. Reaching over, he snatched at the kit, dumping it onto the ground and pulling out a tube of cre. Bodie's head was turned to watch.

"You don't want to know," Blake muttered. Bodie chuckled and let out a gasp and one well greased finger slipped into him.

"Ah!"

"Ok?" Blake asked anxiously. He had already coated his cock with the crème and was aching for relief. But he certainly wasn't going to hurt the other man, not if he could help it.

"Yeah, just..." Bodie took a breath. "It's been a while and that stuff is cold!"

"Sorry." Blake rubbed some crème onto his fingers, warming it before inserting another finger. Bodie wriggled, panting hard. "Hurts?"

"No, just full. Go on."

Blake pulled out his fingers, placing the head of his cock at the entrance to Bodie's body. The little aperture was slightly open. It twitched as Blake's cock pressed against it but then relaxed, waiting. Blake leaned forward, the head of his cock slowly breaching the resistance of Bodie's body. There was a groan from Bodie as the head slipped in and his body tensed. Blake rubbed at his hips, slid one hand under to massage his cock. After a few minutes, eternity to Blake's aching balls, Bodie relaxed.

"Ready?"

"And able," Bodie quipped.

Blake thrust gently at first, then more strongly, trying to match his thrusts and the rhythm of his hand at Bodie's groin. Bodie was writhing beneath him, thrusting back, trying to impale himself deeper. Then Blake felt him jerk. He tried the same angle again and got the same response, Bodie pressing back harder.

"Yes, Blake. Harder."

Blake gave it all he could, abandoning himself to the pleasure of the act. Excitement throbbed through his veins, Bodie's ass gripped his cock tightly, Bodie's cock was hot and hard in his hand. And then Bodie was there. There was a choked-off cry, Bodie's cock began to spurt and his ass clenched down on Blake's cock tipping Blake over into orgasm along with him. It seemed to go on forever, the contractions, the throbbing in his cock. Finally, he slumped exhausted against Bodie's sweat-slick back. Bodie collapsed to the floor and Blake's cock slipped out. Blake flopped onto his back and Bodie came into his arms, resting his head on Blake's chest as they both drifted into sleep.

~ ~ ~

A couple hours later, Blake woke to blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hello." Blake got a smile in response and a shake of the head.

"Don't I get a morning kiss?"

Blake complied and was breathless when it ended. Bodie looked smugly self-satisfied. The effect was ruined when he yawned, however.

"Tired?" Bodie did look a little out of sorts still, not surprising all things considered. "Sore?" Blake let a hand stroke the curve of Bodie's thigh. Blake chuckled.

"Not really and you're not that big." Bodie reached for his clothes, grinning teasingly at Blake. Blake groaned and snatched for Bodie's shirt.

"A swim would give us a chance to get cleaned up," Blake proposed, tossing Bodie's shirt back. "If there's still no sign of Federation forces by then, we'll set up the communications set."

Bodie nodded and stood, pulling his shorts and pants on but leaving his chest bare. Blake put on pants and boots, watching Bodie pull his own boots on and pick up his gun. Blake smiled and picked up his too as he followed Bodie out into the mountain side.

"The river is over there." Blake pointed.

"I can hear it," Bodie replied, heading off in the direction Blake had indicated. It was getting warm out, the sun was bright and Blake felt a trickle of sweat run down his back. Up ahead, Bodie's back was shiny with sweat. When they reached the river, Bodie wasted no time in taking off his pants and slipping into the cool water. Blake removed his too and swam across, feeling the tug of the river and the pleasure of exerting muscles too rarely used.

Leaning against the far bank, he watched Bodie swim in the shallows, never straying far from his gun. Bodie stood up, as if to check where he was, and Blake was again struck by the contrasts in the man. For the second when Bodie first looked round, his face had held that dark danger that Blake found so mesmerizing. But as soon as they made eye contact, the cold air of controlled danger fizzled and relaxed affection was the only air surrounding him.

Slowly, Blake stroked his way across the water. Bodie was reclining against a big slab of rock that was propped out of the water. His eyes were slit as he watched Blake approach and the expression in them sent a shiver down Blake's spine. The predator he had seen so often in action was back. Bodie reached out a hand, letting it trail down Blake's cheek, his fingers pressing at soft lips.

"Bodie?" The fingers dropped down, tracing an outline round his nipples. Bodie caught one tiny nub between his thumb and forefinger. Smiling, Bodie squeezed and twisted, an erotic pain that shot straight to Blake's groin. "Ah, Bodie, don't," Blake gasped.

"No?" Bodie moved closer. "It's what you want, mate." His gaze dropped down to Blake's crotch before rising again. "Can't argue with him."

Blake felt himself flush. Bodie was right, he did want it. Part of Bodie's appeal was his dark strength. Letting himself give in to it, Blake lowered his head, Bodie taking possession of his mouth, exploring it as he would later explore his body.

Suddenly, Bodie closed one powerful arm about Blake's chest, turning him around, pressing him belly down against the same boulder he had leaned against. Blake gasped at Bodie's weight against his back. And then he felt the hardness of Bodie's cock as it slipped between his ass cheeks, throbbing within the tight valley.

"Yes," Blake moaned, stretching himself against the sun-warmed stone, hands above his head, ass presented for Bodie's pleasure. Bodie knew what Blake wanted, the not so gentle dominance of an ex-mercenary. He continued to rub himself against the smooth swell of buttocks as he reached for the tube of crème he had slipped into his pants as they left the cave. Placing the tube on the curve of Blake's spine, one hand pressed down on Blake's shoulder while the other slid down, assessing the strength of Blake's arousal. Cock hard, balls heavy and tight, Bodie smiled at Blake's state.

"Yeah, you want it all right."

Blake moaned softly and writhed against the stone in a mixture of pain and pleasure while Bodie stroked him. He felt strong hands gather his genitals in a warm clasp, squeezing them with firm promise before releasing them to rest against the warm rock. Unconsciously arching back, the movement made his ass slide along Bodie's occupying cock, bringing a moan to Bodie's lips.

Bodie rested his hands on Blake's ass for a moment, savouring the view before him. His hands stroked, thumbs invading the crevice, spreading it wide open. One thumb pressed down, the delightful pressure making Blake groan. With a gentle bite, Bodie abandoned his hold and drew back, squirting the contents of the tube between Blake's cheeks. His fingers followed, tracing up and down the crevice before returning to the opening. Blake shivered at the sensations running through him. Drawing a deep breath, he waited. When Bodie's finger slipped in, he didn't flinch. It was delightful, a teasing probe that coaxed his tight muscles into relaxing.

"So tight," Bodie murmured. "But I'm still going to stuff this cock of mine in there."

The harsh words made Blake shiver with anticipation. He hadn't had anyone since Avon and Bodie was... impressively proportioned. Turning his head, he tried to see the other man's face. A hand caressed his curls.

"Don't worry. You'll love it."

There was a gentle kiss for his cheek and then something thicker entered him, a thumb, and it rotated slowly, opening him up carefully. More pressure and another thumb was added, Bodie making sure he was sufficiently stretched. Teeth nibbled at his shoulders, the thumbs were withdrawn and Blake felt the length of Bodie's cock slide against him once more. It felt hard and swollen and Blake was impatient by the time Bodie pressed the head to the opening of his body.

Blake breathed out, deliberately relaxing his body, opening himself. He felt the pressure increase to the point of pain, gasping as Bodie breached the unconscious resistance. Once inside, Bodie held breathlessly still, allowing Blake's inner muscles time to relax, to stretch and accommodate his size. Blake panted. He felt stuffed, stretched wide and wanting more.

"Please," Blake whispered.

Bodie began to thrust, carefully at first, then more firmly, learning what Blake liked. With each thrust, he drove a little deeper, drawing back slowly, the soft sucking sounds making him ache to bury himself completely in Blake, to weld them into one being. Bodie's hands slipped under his lover's hips, grasping the big erection he found there, using it to pull Blake back against his own hot flesh, using it to bring his friend to the edge.

Blake threw his head back against Bodie's shoulder, eyes closed tightly. His hands groped for Bodie's buttocks and gripped tightly. He reveled in it, in the passionate control Bodie had over him. He could hear Bodie murmuring in his ear and then he felt the heat of Bodie's cum, bathing him deep inside. Bodie's hands had tightened their grip on his cock and the added stimulus sent him over the edge. He gasped, fierce orgasm ripping through him, racing from balls to cock, shooting against the clenching grip of Bodie's hands, spilling out across the stone as Bodie had spilled inside him.

With a groan of satisfaction, Bodie withdrew, letting Blake collapse back against the rock, resting his hands against his lover's broad back. "Ok, mate?"

Blake's smile was blinding though Bodie couldn't see it. "Yes."

Bodie took Blake in his arms, pulling him upright. "I'll never leave you."

"I know, Bodie. I trust you." He couldn't say love yet. Knew Bodie might never say it. But it was there nonetheless. In Bodie's reassurances and Blake's own words.

"We better get back to the cave and dry off." Blake watched Bodie's affectionate expression mutate back into his usual hard façade. They dressed silently, both aware that rescue would mean changes in their relationship yet again, neither quite sure what would happen.

~ ~ ~

"Home base to Freedom. Home base to Freedom. Have received your signal and are en route." Blake struggled awake, Bodie's arm wrapped round his belly.

"Repeat. Home base to Freedom. We are en route. ETA 2 hours from now." Blake snatched for the transmitter.

"We receive you, Home base. Will await your arrival." Blake set the transmitter down and turned back to Bodie. The other man had clearly heard the message.

"We do have two hours," Bodie said softly.

"We have all the time we want when we get back to base too," Blake replied, settling back at Bodie's side. He stroked the backs of his fingers along Bodie's cheek. "I want this."

Bodie reached up to take his hand. "I do too." He paused.

"But?"

"I don't want to lose you the way I lost Ray."

"I can't promise that, Bodie. I can only promise to try my best to prevent it." Bodie's jaw was clenched, his eyes faraway and Blake leaned in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Would it be enough for him? Bodie turned, taking Blake's lips in a breathless kiss.

"At least I have a good reason for spending my nights with you," Bodie said brightly. "A good bodyguard should never leave his client's side." Blake stared back at him.

"Deva never..." Bodie stopped him with a kiss.

"No, he didn't pay me. But as long as you're my lover, it's my job." Bodie ran his hands down Blake's back, squeezing his ass tightly, then rubbing soothingly.

"How much time do we have left?" Blake teased, nibbling at Bodie's ear.

"More than enough."

* * *

 


End file.
